


In Every Wise Man

by Du_Rock



Series: Beer can [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Undressing, beer can, very slowly undressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Смертельно опасная ловушка подстерегает Персиваля Грейвза на одном из совсем легких заданий. Сможет ли помочь Ньют? Или все запуталось окончательно...Написано для КТ-52 и немного кросс с 5-08, в моменте "про Грейвза в подтяжках" и "раздеть до всей это красоты". Но основной кинк все-таки на банку и "всяческое облизывание члена, Грейвза, ситуации, буквально и фигурально", sorry not sorry.





	In Every Wise Man

Кого Ньют Скамандер не ожидал встретить в логове контрабандистов, так это ассаинов. Мелкие безногие ящерицы были настолько редкими, что даже в пустыне Сахара водились лишь в одном месте, охраняя священный Глаз дракона от непрошенных гостей. А уж наткнуться на гнездо ассаинов в Северной Америке было немыслимо, так что Ньют отказался совершенно не готов. В Штатах по климату им подошла бы только Невада. Но ассаины были в Техасе. Вместе с аврорами МАКУСА, которых послали для поимки шайки преступников, промышлявших скупкой волшебных зверей; Скамандером, которого взяли с собой как эксперта по редким видам; и Грейвзом, присутствие которого наверняка диктовалось какими-то внутренними положениями очередного возглавляемого департамента. 

Конечно, появление в Техасе Грейвза во многом оправдывалось тем, что Ньют предпочитал больше в компанию с незнакомыми аврорами не лезть. Сотрудниками МАКУСА должен был управлять кто-то, кого они слушают с первого раза. К тому же Скамандеру нужен был тот, кто способен не просто удержать авроров на поводке, но и перевести объяснения на понятный язык приказов. Крайним в результате ряда не слишком удачных экспериментов оказался Персиваль Грейвз. 

Первый раз он вызвался сопровождать Скамандера на вылазку, по-видимому, из чувства благодарности за спасение. Второй — после того, как очередная миссия без его участия провалилась. Третий — после того, как выяснилось, что даже пару раз побывавшие с Ньютом в переделке авроры не способны с полуслова понять, о чем тот говорит. 

Удивительно, но между Грейвзом и Скамандером недопонимания не возникло. Ньют подозревал, что аврор немного легилимент. Как иначе можно объяснить, что в нужный момент Персиваль молчит, а в другой — во всю силу легких приказывает аврорам заткнуться? Работать с Грейвзом было приятно. До той степени азарта, за которой следует возбуждение другого рода. 

Ньют, обнаружив гнездо ассаинов, вознес к Мерлину мольбу не пускать в помещение авроров и быстро прикинул, как собрать в чемодан проворных ящерок-легилиментов со смертельно ядовитыми железами. Выделения этих желез могли легко расплавить защитные щиты и растворить чары заодно со всем живым и неживым, что окажется на пути. Стоило кому-то подумать, что ассаины могут быть опасны, как ящерки атаковали стайкой и растворяли недоброжелателя заживо. Если добраться до врага было сложно, они вцеплялись в одежду или броню челюстями с весьма острыми, хоть и мелкими зубами, и буквально проплавляли собой путь к внутренностям. Словом, существа они были весьма интересные, хотя с виду и милые: почти пять дюймов длиной, с плоским черным тельцем и приплюснутой головой, на которой выделялись крупные оранжевые глаза с совершенно разумным, по мнению Ньюта, взглядом. В записках магов рекомендовалось «немедленно уничтожать ассаинов, как только заметите». Неудивительно, что ящеркам пришлось освоить агрессивную манеру выживания.

Что гнездо ассаинов делало в труднодоступной комнате, было неясно. Возможно, здесь хранились какие-то документы, счета или же были тайники с сокровищами. Ньюта это интересовало мало. Комната казалась пустой. Только ящерки замерли вокруг большого клубка перекати-поля, приподняв головы в боевой позе.

Искреннее восхищение красотой тварей и потрясающим механизмом защиты не подвело Ньюта и на этот раз. Считав лестный интерес, ящерки-легилименты успокоились и завертелись около гнезда. Договариваться с ассаинами пришлось долго, но жить под землей они не любили, слишком холодно и влажно, так что солнечная прерия вполне устроила их как временное решение. Позже Ньют вернет их в родную Сахару. 

Когда Ньют переправлял гнездо с обитателями в чемодан, он услышал осторожное «гм», и замер. Последняя ящерица, вместо того, чтобы отправиться к остальным, обогнула чемодан и с любопытством устремилась к нежданному гостю. Скамандер с досадой заметил, как ассаин скользнул по черной гамаше, поднялся по ноге, темной молнией проскочил по белой изнанке пальто.

Ньют, все еще сидя на коленях около чемодана, поднял взгляд на Персиваля Грейвза. То, что в комнату вошли раньше, чем ассаины оказались в безопасности — было плохо. То, что нарушителем покоя оказался Грейвз, оставляло надежду на хороший исход.

— Постарайся двигаться медленно и не шевелись, если почувствуешь, что по тебе ползают, — с улыбкой, как можно спокойнее, произнес Ньют.

— Ты кого-то упустил? — уточнил Персиваль, осторожно шагая вглубь комнаты, подальше от двери.

— Можешь приказать аврорам не входить? — Скамандер поднялся. Открытый чемодан остался стоять в паре шагов от Грейвза. Если бы удалось разом сорвать одежду с Грейвза и скинуть ее в чемодан, вопрос был бы решен. Вот только разрешение он вряд ли получит, а жаль.

— Андрэ! Заканчивайте с обыском и предварительным допросом, сюда пока не суйтесь.

— Хорошо, сэр, — светловолосый аврор, выглянув из коридора, убрался с той же поспешностью, что явился на зов.

Ньют прикрыл дверь и задвинул защелку. Можно выдохнуть — ни ассаины отсюда, ни авроры сюда не попадут. Теперь надо снова приниматься за дело и для начала всех успокоить.

— Как у тебя с окклюменцией? — вежливый вопрос неожиданно вызвал удивление, больше похожее на смущение.

— А что, уже пора применять? — правая бровь Грейвза поехала вверх, да так и осталась там, поскольку Ньют быстро кивнул.

— Поставь, пожалуйста, защиту и даже под ней постарайся думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Приятном.

Грейвз хмыкнул, но кивнул. Впился взглядом в Ньюта, видимо, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

— Хорошо, — подбодрил Ньют. Позитивное подкрепление отлично работало на всех видах существ. — Теперь я тебя раздену.

— Неплохо, — согласился с секундной задержкой Грейвз. — Как это связано с поимкой сбежавшей твари?

— Сосредоточься на приятном, — улыбнувшись, уточнил порядок действий Ньют. — Держи заклинание окклюменции и медленно, очень медленно подними руки. Если почувствуешь что-то необычное — сразу скажи мне. 

Показалось или Грейвз действительно покраснел? В комнате было довольно жарко, похоже, контрабандисты хоть немного, но заботились об ассаинах. 

Пальто Грейвза, повинуясь движения палочки Ньюта, медленно поползло вверх, ящерица мелькнула на белом, Ньют поторопился... и ошибся. Асаина прижало складками ткани, на белоснежной подкладке начало расплываться темное пятно. Ньют сбавил темп. Кажется, обошлось — дыра будет приличной, но Грейвз молчит, значит, яд попал только на верхнюю одежду. Пальто, повинуясь движениям палочки, свернулось на лету в ком и опустилось рядом с чемоданом. К сожалению, ассаин не остался в нем. С плеча Грейвза он смотрел на Ньюта и медленно вращал оранжевыми глазами.

Очень осторожно и плавно Ньют положил палочку на пол и шагнул к Персивалю.

— Я оставил палочку, потому что ассаины очень пугливые существа. А нам вовсе не нужно, чтобы он испугался. Поэтому мне придется раздевать тебя руками, хорошо? — пояснил Ньют.

— Отлично.

Было похоже, что Грейвза ситуация забавляла, и к лучшему. Обычно реакции авроров на соседство с самыми интересными существами были слишком предсказуемы и ни к чему хорошему не вели.

Ящерка сидела на плече Грейвза и с ехидством поглядывала на Скамандера, а после скользнула за спину аврора. Должно быть, она прекрасно уловила волнение, подумал Ньют. Было бы странно не волноваться рядом с таким прекрасным экземпляром волшебника, как Персиваль Грейвз. Часть американского магического общества, в основном мужчины, полагала, что бывший начальник департамента магбезопасности позволил Гриндельвальду обойти себя, а значит, потерял в очках. Однако ведьмам Грейвз по-прежнему казался весьма привлекательным. Ньют видел, как роились вокруг только что вернувшегося в МАКУСА Персиваля во время новогоднего бала. И на вечеринке в честь весеннего равноденствия. Словно вокруг майского шеста. В мае, кстати, все повторилось. Такое внимание сложно было не заметить.

Но Грейвз, видимо, и сам считал, что теперь не достоин пары, поскольку явно, хотя и вежливо, пренебрегал ухаживаниями, и до сих пор не обзавелся семьей. Хотя намеки на то, что близкое знакомство со смертью должно было бы направить его внимание на продление рода, поступали со всех сторон, включая статьи в американском аналоге «Witch Weekly». 

Грейвз проигнорировал их все и, как считал Ньют, демонстративно предпочел личной жизни работу, несколько раз пригласив Скамандера в бар, отметить удачное окончание новых происшествий с тварями. Пару приглашений Ньют принял, поскольку внял советам Тесея о необходимости наладить международные связи. Но дел было слишком много, а времени наоборот, так что в конечном итоге Ньют оставил Персиваля сражаться с общественными установками самостоятельно.

Пришлось обойти Персиваля кругом, высматривая на черной одежде черного ассаина. Оттенки цвета у ящерицы и пиджака совпадали, и Ньют, пробежав взглядом по идеально сидящему костюму, с радостью отметил, что на ткани нет пятен от яда. Значит прямо сейчас с Грейвом ничего не случится. Весь яд остался на пальто. Прекрасно! Красный кант на рукаве показался Ньюту смазанным у самого обшлага, это было странно. Он присмотрелся - и правда, черный хвост скользнул по кисти Персиваля, и ассаин скрылся внутри пиджака.

Невероятно! Ящерка успокоилась и считает, что нашла теплое гнездо. Придется уговаривать Грейвза раздеваться дальше. Ньют хмыкнул.

\- Что? - немедленно отозвался Персиваль.

\- Продолжаем, - Ньют медленно выглянул из-за плеча аврора. - Пожалуйста, очень осторожно отведи руки назад, немного, я сниму с тебя пиджак.

\- Как далеко ты хочешь зайти?

Показалось или голос у Грейвза стал ниже? Вряд ли он охрип от холода, в помещении было довольно тепло. Не спеши Ньют поймать ассаина, сам бы разделся, хотя бы пальто снял.

\- Пока не поймаем... Стой!

Рука Персиваля отчетливо пошла вверх, так, будто он собирался поправить волосы или потереть лоб, но делать это было нельзя, в любой момент ящерицу может прижать, одеждой к телу, и тогда... Реакция у авроров все же отменная - Грейвз немедленно замер.

\- Опусти руку, иначе ее придавит.

\- Хорошо, - Персиваль осторожно вернул руку на место и замер.

Ньют шагнул вплотную и аккуратно просунул руки под лацканы, чтобы как можно осторожнее снять пиджак. Он так медленно поднимал, а затем разводил руки в стороны, следя, чтобы плотная ткань легко скользила по плечам и рукам Грейвза, оставляя свободное место для ассаина, что лишь когда пиджак оказался в руках полностью, вдохнул, и понял, как близко, почти обнимая Грейвза, он стоит. Тепло чужого тело ощущалось почти жаром, а одеколон Грейвза оказался куда приятнее вблизи, чем на расстоянии. Ньют отвел взгляд, наткнулся на оранжевые всполохи взгляда ассаина на рукаве рубашки и шагнул назад.

Забавно, как повернулась ситуация. В любой другой момент мысль о том, чтобы раздеть Персиваля, заставила бы Ньюта замереть и бездействовать. Теперь же у него не осталось выбора. Спасти жизнь и получить удовольствие - два в одном. Отказаться невозможно. 

\- Думай о хорошем, - напомнил Ньют на всякий случай и медленно, плавно шагнул к Грейвзу. Было непохоже, что ассаин волнуется, но... Ящерка показала раздвоенный язык и нырнула в пройму жилета.

\- Ну... дела! - вовремя переиначил мысль из ругательства в удивление Ньют. Хорошо, что можно было отвлечься от затейливого поведения ассаина, которого явно привлекало тепло человеческого тела, и переключиться на красоту… Гхм, а впрочем, раз уж Грейвз мысли не читает, а ящерка-легилимент - да, то почему бы не отпустить себя на волю хотя бы мысленно? Стой перед ним сейчас другой аврор - отвлекаться от поимки хитрой твари было бы куда сложнее. Раздевать же такой великолепный экземпляр мага было очень приятно. 

Грейвз впечатлял. Умел, любил и очевидно специально работал над тем, чтобы впечатлять магов и магглов. Его костюм был тщательно продуман и подобран, им нашлось бы о чем поговорить с Альбусом. Ньют кивнул сам себе и продолжил расстегивать одну пуговицу жилетки за другой. Поддержать увлекательную беседу о модных магазинах маггловского Лондона и крое костюмов у почтенных семейств портных Ньют не мог. Рассказать о том, что носят сейчас в Париже - тоже, так что подобные разговоры Дамблдор с Ньютом давно уже не затевал. 

У Грейвза определенно нашлось бы, о чем поговорить с Дамблдором. Если утонченный крой Ньют мог определить по общему впечатлению, то мягкость ткани, то, как плотно, но без лишнего давления она облегала красивое тело, было сложно не заметить. Персиваль снова развел руки, чтобы было удобнее стащить жилетку - и на рубашке не появилось лишних складок, она не вылезла из брюк, что обычно происходило, когда Ньют тянулся к подвешенным у потолка хижины сухим растениям или почесывал нунду, или забирал с высоких ветвей дерева Пикетта. Одним словом, собственную одежду в таком порядке Скамандеру содержать не удавалось. Ассаин, притаившийся на поясе Грейвза, за спиной, недовольно вильнул хвостом, когда теплое укрытие исчезло, и скрылся под тканью брюк. Ньют тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что-то не так? - Грейвз не повернулся, но голос звучал чуть глуше обычного, и Ньют поспешил успокоить аврора.

\- Все в порядке. Ассаины любят тепло, так что придется раздеть тебя еще больше, - улыбка Скамандера была несколько вымученной, потому что вряд ли кто-то будет доволен, что его раздевают на задании…Но выхода-то не было.

\- Тогда о чем был этот вздох? - Персиваль и сам задержал дыхание, когда Ньют коснулся пуговицы на брюках и потянул ее, расстегивая. - Тебе неприятно?

\- Все в порядке, - бодро улыбнулся Ньют. Вопрос, как может быть неприятно ловить ассаина и одновременно раздевать мужчину, который нравится, был странным. - Думай, пожалуйста, о хорошем!

\- Легко, - голос Грейвза прозвучал еще ниже. Ньют сглотнул. Когда Персиваль переходил на такие низкие тона, становилось сложнее соображать. Во всяком случае, думать о делах. О повседневных заботах. В голову лезла нелепица. Вроде того, чтобы пригласить Грейвза выпить после задания, или о том, что у Персиваля прекрасная задница и удивительно красивые руки, в крайнем случае о брачных повадках нунду, что тоже подогревало накал страстей. - Тогда и ты думай о чем-то хорошем.

\- Ох, - Ньюту, который полностью расстегнул брюки Персиваля, стало жарко. Он потянулся развязать галстук-бабочку, машинально завязанную еще перед началом операции. В присутствии Грейвза он всегда старался выглядеть опрятнее, но выходило не очень.

\- Жарко? - прозвучало у Персиваля это как-то не слишком невинно, но Ньют с охотой поддержал тему.

\- Да, очень. Но это для нас, ассаины любят жару, они ведь родом из Сахары, так что здесь им слишком холодно, - он отошел к чемодану и принялся стаскивать пальто. - Пытается спрятаться там, где теплее, это совершенно нормальное поведение… Ты не против, если я разденусь? - спохватился Ньют, когда уже вылез из рукавов.

\- Присоединяйся, пожалуйста, - голос Грейвза и правда звучал как мурлыкание нунду. Ньют закусил губу. Пиджак отправился следом за пальто, жилетка тоже - и остановиться усилием воли удалось только когда Скамандер расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. «Осторожнее, осторожнее, ты себя выдашь. Штаны снимать совершенно не обязательно, тем более, что Грейвз пока еще в брюках, а где-то под темной тканью на его теле греется одна из самых интересных ящериц на свете». Ньют бы с удовольствием поменялся… Но правда, если думать о хорошем, то у него - спасибо ассаину - появилась прекрасная возможность раздеть Персиваля Грейвза и полюбоваться его телом без одежды по совершенно официальному поводу. Какая работа может преподнести такой приятный сюрприз? Только магозоология!

Закатав рукава, Ньют взялся за дело. Он встал на колени, и, запустив пальцы за пояс брюк, аккуратно, чтобы не придавить ненароком ящерку, потянул материю вниз. Медленно спустил брюки вдоль крутой округлости ягодиц, обнажая стройные бедра Персиваля, постепенно спустил ткань к ботинкам. Если тварь укрылась в складках брюк, нельзя ее потревожить. Грейвз осторожно переступил, Ньют пододвинул чемодан поближе и легонько встряхнул над ним брюки.. Похоже, удача была не на их стороне - ассаин все еще прятался в тепле где-то на теле Персиваля.

Впрочем, когда Ньют поднял взгляд, осматривая ноги Грейвза в поисках беглой ящерицы, он внезапно понял, что удача повернулась к нему лицом, вернее - передом, если не сказать больше. Выпуклость в паху Грейвза была такого размера, что во рту невольно пересохло. Если смотреть сверху, все было прикрыто рубашкой, и выглядело прилично, но снизу, откуда сейчас смотрел Ньют, перспективы открывались впечатляющие. 

Ньют всегда нравились большие размеры. Нет, получить удовольствие с умелым любовником можно было от любого прибора. Но хорошие любовники встречались не так часто, как хотелось бы, а намекать партнеру, что предпочитаешь более крупный и, главное, толстый, член было несколько неловко. Хотя решить вопрос предпочтений маги могли простым заклинанием, этот способ, увы, использовали, на взгляд Ньюта, слишком редко. Ведь все хотят, чтобы ими восхищались как есть, без усовершенствований. 

С Грейвзом все могло быть куда интереснее. Если он, конечно, не носит специальную защиту. Ведь это было бы логично, не правда ли? Чистокровный волшебник из 12-ти семейств должен позаботиться о том, чтобы иметь возможность оставить потомство. На магической дуэли можно получить удар в любую часть тела. Было бы предусмотрительно защитить пах… Скамандер выдохнул и продолжил искать ассаина. Хотя загадка, носит Грейвз защиту или нет, все еще тревожила воображение, заставляя краснеть.

Ньют сосредоточился. Даже если потом придется признать, что он заинтригован, задача все еще ждет решения. Нужно вернуть ассаина в гнездо к сородичам, а Грейвза желательно раздеть... То есть благополучно одеть, а потом раздеть в другом месте, где за стенкой не будут толпиться авроры. 

Он еще раз обошел вокруг Грейвза. На белой рубашке ассаина заметить куда проще, так что осмотр занял совсем немного времени. Ньют осторожно приподнял край воротника, еще одно теплое местечко, где так удобно было бы прятаться, но и там никого не было. Сложно было удержаться и не дотронуться до затылка Персиваля, коротко стриженные волосы так и просились под ладонь. Ньют уже чувствовал, как они легонько покалывают пальцы. Все равно что ерошить гриву новорожденному нунду, слегка опасно и невероятно приятно — увы, объяснить, для чего он мог бы сделать это, не получится.

Теперь, под пристальным взглядом Грейвза, придется расстегивать пуговицы на свежевыглаженной рубашке — ассаин мог скрываться только под светлой тканью, но как ни пытался Ньют угадать хотя бы примерно расположение ящерицы, сделать это не удавалось.

С невеселыми мыслями, в попытках понять, куда могла деться ящерица, Ньют не спеша вытягивал полупрозрачные пуговицы из узких прорезей. Чем ниже опускались руки, тем медленнее шло дело. О смущении и говорить не стоило — он чувствовал, как краснеет, приближаясь к стратегически важной точке.

— Гхм, — откашлялся Грейвз. — Все в порядке?

Ньют поднял на миг взгляд, встретился глазами с Персивалем, понял, что вряд ли, как положено опытному специалисту, излучает спокойствие и уверенность. Скорее, выглядит донельзя виноватым, словно мальчишка, дорвавшийся до банки со сластями... Но все равно не удержался и снова опустил взгляд на пальцы, расстегивая последнюю пуговицу.

Вид сверху на прикрытый лишь слоем тонкой ткани пах Грейвза был прекрасен. Куда лучше, чем снизу. Снизу не рисовалось такой полной, во всех смыслах этого слова картины. У Грейвза стоял — это было абсолютно нормально, у многих самцов в ситуации опасности встает, так что иллюзий на счет своей привлекательности Ньют не имел. Абрис крупного члена, никак не меньше двух дюймов в диаметре и примерно шести в длину, четко вырисовывался под светлой тканью, слегка загибаясь налево. Видимо, слишком было тесно, Ньют едва не протянул руку — уложить поудобнее, коснуться, приласкать, но успел вовремя остановиться. Такие поползновения от чужого человека не примет ни одна из его тварей, а уж социальные игры людей, особенно изощренные па брачных танцев — и вовсе тайна за семью печатями. 

Если он хочет когда-нибудь получить шанс нормально общаться с Грейвзом, а может, даже назвать его Персивалем в подходящей обстановке — нужно немедленно перестать облизываться даже мысленно на член своей мечты, перестать думать, как хорошо было бы встать на колени и взять его в рот, почувствовать тяжесть на губах, нежную кожу на языке... И заняться, наконец, ассаином!

Снимать рубашку с Грейвза было еще опаснее, чем пиджак. Дело не в том, что ящерица может запаниковать, если исчезнет последний слой одежды, который скрывает ее от холода внешнего мира, а в том, что снимать придется так же — подойдя на предельно близкое расстояние, а здесь Ньют был уже очень неуверен в том, что сможет сдержаться и не полезть к Персивалю с объятиями. Говорил же Тесей, что когда-нибудь ему и самому захочется! Но не в такой же... напряженный момент! Если ассаин окажется зажат между ними — история закончится печально.

Ньют в растерянности опустил взгляд еще ниже — чтобы снять рубашку с Грейвза, ее нужно было отстегнуть от специальных подтяжек, которые крепились одной стороной к тонкой полосе ткани на бедре, а второй — к полам рубашки. Крепления подтяжек были в виде голов ящериц — сейчас Ньют увидел, что это ассаины, со всеми анатомическими деталями и оранжевыми глазами-сердоликами. Ньют всмотрелся — и точно. С одной стороны рубашку поддерживали три ящерицы, с другой — четыре. 

Он опустился на колени у ног Грейвза и внимательнее посмотрел на ассаинов. Одна из ящериц повернула голову, не выпуская ткань изо рта.

— Как ты ловко прячешься, — Ньют подвинулся еще чуть ближе к теплому бедру, не обращая внимания на тихий звук «хм» изданный Грейвзом. — Тут тепло и хорошо, прекрасно тебя понимаю. Но, может быть, ты согласишься пойти со мной?

Он без колебаний провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Персиваля, чтобы согреть ладонь и хоть ненадолго придать ей запах владельца рубашки, который ассаин сейчас явно считал родным, спокойным убежищем. Нога под пальцами чуть-чуть вздрогнула.

Ньют протянул ладонь к ассаину:

— Пойдем со мной. Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю, — он аккуратно вытянул руку, чтобы ящерице было удобно сойти. Ассаин посмотрел на него, мигнул оранжевыми глазами, и, выпустив ткань, спрыгнул на ладонь. Ньют, задержав дыхание и не поднимаясь, плавно пронес ящерицу от Грейвза к чемодану, ссадил в поднявшееся к крышке гнездо, к товарищам, закрыл крышку и только заперев магические замки, смог выдохнуть. 

Подниматься из положения на четвереньках было неловко, и Ньют просто снова обернулся к Грейвзу. Теперь его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с восхитительным членом Персиваля, и, Мерлин побери, это было слишком тяжелое искушение для кого угодно! Не только для магозоолога, который гораздо чаще видел волосатые задницы, чем привлекательных раздетых мужчин. Салазар подери, сейчас или никогда!

— Можно... Я никогда еще не...

— Раз уж ты не собираешься вставать, может, сделаешь то, что обещал?

Заговорили оба одновременно. Ньют поднял глаза на лицо Грейвза и наконец понял, что возбуждение аврора было связано не только с опасностью ситуации. Персиваль смотрел на него с жадностью, словно Ньют на новое издание Атласа редких магических тварей. Это было странно и приятно.

— Прости, ты никогда что? — спросил Грейвз, переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Никогда не видел такого красивого члена. Можно я посмотрю поближе? — Ньют зажмурился, выпалив то, что выдавало его с головой. Никакой нормальный человек иметь дело с таким чудаком не будет.

— Сделай одолжение, — голос Грейвза вовсе превратился в патоку.

Кровь прилила к щекам Ньюта. Даже получив разрешение, было очень сложно решиться и стянуть белье с бедер. Но когда над резинкой трикотажа вынырнула крупная головка, и за ней медленно появился ствол, полнотелый, налитой, крепкий, стеснение ушло. Ньют дотронулся пальцами, погладил сперва легко, взял в полукруг у основания, но сомкнуть пальцы не вышло. Тугой узел внутри развязался, и жар начал медленно спускаться из солнечного сплетения к низу живота.

— Можно я?.. — медленно спросил, облизнув губы Ньют, и Грейвз, как всегда, понял его с полуслова.

— Конечно, давай, — Персиваль прикоснулся к голове Ньюта, притягивая к себе, не сильно, лишь обозначая направление движения. Ньют охотно подчинился, аккуратно поймал губами ствол члена, коснулся и провел кончиком языка до головки. 

Затем, оттянув крайнюю плоть, принялся вылизывать нежную кожу у самого основания головки, скользить языком по совершенной, округлой форме. Он вжался лицом в пах, приноравливаясь, и попробовал вобрать головку в рот целиком. Под вздохи и короткие стоны Персиваля сперва удалось охватить ее губами, но ненадолго, головка выскользнула, и Ньют принялся играть языком. Прошелся, не упуская ни дюйма, от основания, дважды и трижды обходя широкими, кошачьими движениями вокруг ствола, поднялся выше, не желая упускать ни мгновения удачи, чувствуя под губами выступившие вены, услышал нетерпеливое: «Давай, возьми его, хороший мой». Ньют вылизывал член так тщательно, словно от этого зависела жизнь единственного в мире единорога. Посасывал головку, примериваясь с разных сторон, щекотал уздечку кончиком языка и слова лизал, коротко, уверенно, с удовольствием. И, наконец, помогая направлять член рукой, нашел нужный угол, расслабился и вобрал головку в тесный жаркий плен рта. Грейвз застонал громче.

Ньюту пришлось помогать себе обеими руками. Он не возражал. Вместить полностью чудесный, толстый член у него не выйдет, он мог поклясться, что уверен в этом на 100%. Хотя, может быть, когда-нибудь, после долгих сладостных тренировок... Сейчас же его мысли и ощущения целиком и полностью были заняты самым восхитительным образом, и Ньют не спешил, оттягивая неизбежный момент, то уменьшал давление на головку, то обводил ее играючи языком, почти выпуская и снова направляя глубже. Мучал Грейвза, пока тот не сорвался на глубокий стон, толкаясь все чаще, извергая семя.

Пару минут они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Ньют, стоя на коленях, обнимал Персиваля за бедра, потихоньку осознавая, что произошло. Потом Грейвз потянул его к себе и обнял, целуя, проходя губами по губам, лаская, собирая свой вкус. 

Не спеша они привели себя в порядок, но Ньюту показалось, что это заняло слишком мало времени, совершенно недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя и придумать хоть какое-то следующее действие.

И все же он решился сделать ход первым:

— Можно пригласить тебя на ужин?

— Нет. 

Ответ Грейвза выбил почву из-под ног. Ньют, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице, сумел только выговорить:

— Я сделал... что-то не так?

— Все хорошо, Ньют, — Персиваль обнял его и коротко, собственнически поцеловал в висок. — Отлично. Это я приглашаю тебя на ужин, даже не приглашаю, а увожу к себе без отговорок, — он заглянул в лицо Ньюту. — Ты же не собираешься снова сбежать ради срочных дел на другом конце мира?

— Нет, — улыбка, как ни пытался Ньют остаться серьезным, все равно прорвалась и осветила лицо. Впрочем, когда Грейвз поднял пальто, и оно взлетело в воздух, показывая разъеденные ядом ассаина лохмотья, Ньюту все-таки захотелось сбежать. Он отпер дверь, освобождая путь для экстренного отступления, и осторожно заметил:

— Не успел сказать, пальто, боюсь, безнадежно испорчено, но...

— Ерунда, — перебил Персиваль, безмолвным заклинанием заставляя остатки материи свернутся в тугой компактный сверток. — Я наконец заполучил тебя, остальное неважно.


End file.
